Crossworlds
by Olenna Readz
Summary: How did two cousins who never understood each other end up in an adventure they never thought would bring them any closer? After a travel through time, they find themselves in a strange world and meet strange people that will forever change the course of their individual stories.
1. Sirius & Bellatrix - 1

S&B 1

"What are you doing here?"

Sirius' brooding look over his cousin did not surprise her for one second. He held the door close, concealing the view of his room as if from the eyes of the hallway.

"Believe me, beloved cousin, if this was my idea I would much have rather thrown myself off a cliff." She responded with the same distaste, "my father said your mother sent for me."

"How very kind of her to think I need a chaperone. I don't need your company, thank you very much." He motioned to close the door, but Bellatrix was quick to put her foot in between.

"I think she sent me to make sure you didn't make any stopovers." Bellatrix said and force pushed open his door. Sirius stumbled back releasing his grip, allowing her to step inside his room freely. Bellatrix looked around with hidden intrigue. She has never been inside his room in all the years they've known each other, as they have never been very close.

"Listen, I don't have all day and I'd like to get this over with so if you'll hurry, then the faster I'll be out of your way. And you out of our lives." Bellatrix said tepidly and crossed her arms over her chest. Sirius brushed passed her with an intentional shoulder shove and picked up a trunk at the foot of his bed. Bellatrix observed him silently. With a wave of his wand, Sirius' most prized belongings arranged themselves inside the trunk. Sirius surveyed the room once more, breathing in what he imagined would be the last time he'd be seeing it.

"Come on, then. I don't have all day." Bellatrix broke the silence with the tone he most disliked. She swished her dark hair from her face with a lazy hand and pursed her lips. Ignoring her, Sirius tapped on the top of his trunk with his hand and began towards the door, the trunk floated in midair trailing behind him.

"I can't imagine you having anything in value." Bellatrix sniggered from behind him.

"I can't imagine you understand what value is seeing as you don't regard anything or anyone with any." Sirius retorted with a proud smile to himself. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

They stepped out the front door of #12 Grimmauld Place into the chilly afternoon air of London. Bellatrix could not conceal the look of disgust on her face as muggles passed. Sirius had always found her hostility towards muggles amusing so he greeted them as they turned to look at the two strange people in even stranger attire.

"Good day, ma'am." Sirius said loudly with a slight nod. The woman in passing smiled back at the handsome mysterious man in black, blushing as she left. Bellatrix grabbed Sirius' wrist looking as though suppressing herself from vomiting.

"Merlins, woman, they're still people." Sirius said under his breath as they both watched the woman walk away. Bellatrix had her other hand gripping her wand inside the pocket of her skirt.

"Muggles. They're muggles." Bellatrix muttered before stepping ahead of him. "Quickly, Sirius."

Sirius was holding on to the handle of his trunk this time dragging it by hand in the sight of muggles around them. They reached the last house and turned to a corner that led to a dead end.

"Why are we going this way? Do you even know—"

"I have orders. I intend to follow them. So should you if you wish to be rid of me sooner." Bellatrix led the way into the dead end and looked to the ground to a number of discarded household items and a large dumpster at the corner. She beckoned for Sirius to come closer, he followed. "There."

Sirius found the item she was pointing at—a rusted metal bell that looked like it once used to be on a child's bicycle. Together they bent down and Bellatrix gave him a signaling look as she whispered, "One, two three."

The world became one fluid, spinning motion for the two Black cousins. Sirius' other hand, still gripping onto his trunk, let go at the same time as they hit the ground hard on their feet.

Bellatrix's arms swayed as she steadied herself on both feet. Sirius straightened his thick cloak and shook his head to replace his already messy hair. "Where are we?" He asked while dusting himself.

"I don't know." Bellatrix said with wonder as she surveyed their surroundings. They were just at the foot of a clear hill, vast with green grass all around them. On the top of the hill, in the distance, stood a lone house black to behold and dated in design. Smoke issued from its skinny chimney on the roof.

"This is stupid. They're kicking me out to make me live in the unknown." Sirius muttered as they both stared at the house. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and started off ahead again.

"Just be glad it's not off with your head." She somewhat shouted over her shoulder.

"She's blown me off the tapestry. I think that means the same thing, don't you?"

They struggled walking uphill and approached the house in heavy breaths. Bellatrix reached the front door first and swallowed to compose herself from all the walking. She turned to find her cousin closing in with the usual serious look on his face except for his eyes slightly squinting to the rays of the sun. His curly black hair framing the side of his face made him look even more curious. Bellatrix wondered what normally went on in that strange head of his. Why had he always been different? He didn't look any different as the other men of the great, noble house of Black. In fact, he was one of the best looking ones. His sorting into the Gryffindor house was the great game changer. She will never forget the day Bellatrix's aunt, Sirius' mother, burst into her home wailing about the disgrace and the disappointment. Sirius has always been a great disappointment then, and even though Bellatrix never got to know him, she had always thought of him that way—a great disappointment. Today, as she had to permanently wipe him off from their family line, she wondered if he would have been different had he been given a chance.

Sirius' grey eyes just caught the meaningful look on her face before Bellatrix turned away, clearing her throat. She quickly opened the front door and stepped inside. Sirius followed suit, and the trunk hit the wooden ground with a thud.

"This is where they want me to stay?" Sirius ogled the tiny home, but with eyes of wonder. It was a lot more than what he had expected of his mother. It had just about everything he needed to survive. Even Bellatrix thought it was too generous. The furnishings and the decors screamed Black family, but Bellatrix noticed there were no pictures of the family, not one. The walls were adorned with gold and silverware, and at the corner before a spiral staircase stood a glass cabinet with all sorts of trinkets. Sirius wandered the house like a child in a sweet shop, his footsteps creaking up and down, this way and that. Bellatrix fixed herself on the glass cabinet, noticing the tiny ornate ornaments that she thought her aunt loved and noticed something peculiar. Something she has only ever really seen through drawings of books.

A clock-like pendant with a sand timer in its center attached to a long chain stood on the bottom of the glass cabinet. Bellatrix unconsciously opened the cabinet and took the pendant in her hand to study it closely.

"What are you doing?" She jumped to Sirius' sudden voice just behind her. He was now looking at the pendant with the same curiosity as his cousin. "Is that—?"

"A time-turner." Bellatrix finished in above a whisper running her thumb over the sand timer. "Why would your mother put this in here?"

"It's probably a fake. A duplicate." Sirius said swiping it from her hand.

"Hey! You might break it!"

"Break it?" Sirius chuckled, "It's a fake. Look. The sand doesn't move. My mother's always been that…cruel." He groaned and shoved it back into Bellatrix's hand. With a thoughtful moment, Bellatrix pocketed the Time Turner and closed the glass cabinet.

"That settles it then, doesn't it?" Sirius said with a sigh, slapping his arms to his side with an awkward look at her. Bellatrix's hand was still in her pocket when she turned around to face him.

"Yes, very well. I suppose this is goodbye."

"Bye." Sirius said with a lift of his brows and managed a smile. He watched his cousin for a long moment while she looked around the small living room. Her great black bunch of hair fell below her shoulders like a lion's mane. For that moment he thought she looked rather pretty, and then bit his tongue at the very idea of it.

At what seemed like a lifetime for two very awkward cousins, Bellatrix slowly made her way to the front door, opened it and stepped out without saying goodbye as she closed the door.

Sirius remained where he was, unable to place a strange thought at the back of his mind, and suddenly turned to look at the glass cabinet his cousin had been poking around earlier. His eyes scanned the trinkets in its enclosure and stopped at the bottom shelf to a peculiar corner that could not have been empty earlier.


	2. Sirius & Bellatrix - 2

2

S&B

Bellatrix walked down the hill with the Time Turner in her hand. She could not have been more excited to test it despite Sirius' belief that it was fake. She knew how rare these items had been and whats more how rare it would be to just fall into the hands of any wizard or witch of their time. The Blacks had been one of the oldest and longest line of pureblood, and that was one fact that assured Bellatrix that a rare item as that could become a Black heirloom.

She tried to remember where exactly they had landed, and from afar already searched the ground for the rusty old bell.

"Oi!"

Bellatrix sprang back in her step, shoved her hand in her pocket and turned to find her young cousin not far behind.

"I know you took it, Bellatrix!" Sirius howled as he sped up towards her, his wand in his hand.

"What are you talking about? Took what?"

"That doesn't belong to you. Give it back!"

"Now hold on for a second." Bellatrix planted her hands on her hips and furrowed her brows at him, "you said it's a fake. Why would you care about it if it's a fake?"

Sirius mumbled for the right words. "She put that in there for a reason. I would like to have everything in its place. Just as she had intended."

"Why do you care what she intends, cousin? You're no longer family, remember?" She said with a side smile. Sirius stopped in his tracks and pressed his lips together. At this, Bellatrix laughed and turned around to continue walking.

"I can't believe you. You can't even lie. You're hopeless! I am so glad she got rid of you like she did. You would definitely have been a disgrace to us." Bellatrix continued to laugh.

"Shut up! Give it here, Bellatrix!" Sirius' tone intensified as he picked up the pace in his steps.

"Or what?" Bellatrix taunted in reply, still half laughing.

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

Bellatrix's body flew from the ground and she landed some feet further away accompanied by a yelp of pain. Sirius closed in on her and pointed his wand down at her aching body.

" _Accio time turner._ " The time turned flew from her pocket and into his open hand. Without looking at is, he slipped its chain around his neck. "Don't ever try to steal what belongs to me."

Bellatrix pulled herself into a sitting position rubbing the back of her head with a pained look on her face. "It's not like you're going to go back in time to change your past, are you? Not likely you would do that. So why bother with it?"

"And what would _you_ want from it?" Sirius glared down at her. "What would you change? As far as I'm concerned, you're happy with your life. You and your…pack of—"

"Wolves?" Bellatrix said, baring her teeth up at him with a grin of satisfaction that she'd struck a chord in him. "If you won't let me have it. Then why not it try it with me?"

Sirius stepped back and scoffed. "With _you_? You're the last witch in this entire world I'd ever consider traveling in time with." He watched her stand and dust the back of her skirt.

"Are you not, in the slightest, curious? Oh, well, you'd be doing it as soon as I'm gone. Who knows, and who cares anyway, right?" Bellatrix threw her hands in the air and did something Sirius was only very surprised at. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, and for a second Sirius saw they beheld a childlike wonder in them.

"Let's try it. Just one time, cousin." Bellatrix said in almost a whisper. Sirius moved his head back while still staring at her.

"I thought you said we aren't family anymore." He responded under his breath. Bellatrix let him go.

"Well, yes. We aren't family anymore. But it doesn't mean we can't do this together. Right?" She was grinning again, but this time not an evil one, rather an excited one.

"And here I thought you were the older, more responsible one." Sirius rolled his eyes and unconsciously took the Time Turner in one hand. He looked at it then back at his cousin who was also looking at it.

"No one will ever have to know." Bellatrix said with finality looking him in the eyes.

Without another word between them, Sirius took the chain with both hands and wrapped it around his cousin as well. Then, he held the pendant and stared at the sand timer for a while.

"Let me." Bellatrix said and took it carefully making sure her voice did not make him change his mind.

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Of course I know how to use it." Bellatrix snapped, but immediately regained herself. "I mean, I've seen it in a book once. Long time ago."

She turned the sand timer with two fingers. Sirius' eyes widened as they fluttered from his cousin to the Time Turner and back.

"How many turns—?"

"I'm not sure." Bellatrix muttered. Slowly and gradually taking speed, the world around them began to change. Seasons seemed to have come and gone in intense motion and they both instinctively moved closer to each other as they watched their surroundings turn and turn until it finally came to a slow halt.


	3. Sirius & Belltrix - 3

3

S&B

Bellatrix was the first to remove the chain from around her neck. They were standing in the same place that they had left only seconds earlier except…the house on top of the hill was gone. The grass was more unkempt almost touching their knees as they swayed to the whispering of the wind. All around them the vast green was now greener than they had left it. Sirius clutched the Time Turner and shoved it under his cloak as he began to walk around.

Before they could note any more differences, an unfamiliar sound in the distance sprung life into their ears. Bellatrix was slowly walking towards the end of the hill when Sirius called out to her.

"Bella! Can you hear that? Doesn't it sound like…" He trailed off when he saw her stop to look over the hill. She beckoned to him and he broke in a run. What met his eyes caught him by surprise as earlier there had been nothing, not one sound or inkling that there once had been.. a great wide sea.

" _Merlins_ …" Sirius cursed under his breath. They were both met by a howling wind that came with the rushing tide. "Where did that come from? Where are we?

"I think….we're right where we left," Bellatrix said, "look, over there. Ships."

She was pointing towards the beach where the sea met the sand. Docked in the distance were a few ships and ones they had never seen before, neither did they look familiar in their time.

"How far back did we travel?" Sirius asked without looking away from the sea.

"I.. I'm not sure. I just give it a few turns and…" Bellatrix swallowed, "pretty far back, I expect."

"Look! Do you see them? There are people! Let's go closer." Sirius started down the hill towards the beach. Bellatrix hurried to grab his arm.

"Don't be silly, Sirius! We can't just appear to them—look at them. Look at us!"

"What do you mean? Don't tell me now you're afraid?" Sirius looked at her with a raised brow. Bellatrix frown and tightened her grip on him. "We've got magic, Bella. Remember?"

"I'm not afraid." She said through her teeth, "I'm afraid for them, you blithering fool. If we've traveled back in time, we obviously dress differently, and we don't know what these _mug_ -people are."

"Yes. Yes, they are muggles. They must be." Sirius said curiously, "but there has to be magic too. I mean, it had to come from somewhere— what if we meet our ancestors? Bellatrix, we could be meeting the first of the Blacks! Come on!" He pulled his arm free from her grip and continued down the hill.

"Sirius!" Bellatrix hissed. Her face a contortion of fear and worry. Reluctantly, she followed behind her cousin holding her skirt with both hands as she scuttled down careful to avoid any rocks or uneven ground. "Sirius Black, I will use magic on you if you don't get back here!"

"As if that could scare me." Sirius responded with a laugh. He slowed down when the grass under his feet had started transitioning to grains of dark sand. They were still too far to be noticed by the people. Up ahead, there were piles of logs, some strewn as if thrown over by some great animal. Sirius took refuge behind one of them and knelt down turning to see how far his cousin went to follow him. She was already bending down walking towards him, following his positioning. The smile on his face irritated her. He watched her crouch next to him and turned back towards the sea. Bellatrix was leaning on the log when he gasped.

"What is it this time?" She whispered without turning to look.

"You won't believe it."

"Please, you couldn't sound any more stupid for a seventeen-year-old." She rolled her eyes as she said this.

"It's a castle, Bella! A castle!"

"A what?" Bellatrix nearly lost her breath from turning around so suddenly. It was an understatement to say that Sirius was right. It was a fortress. High stone walls surrounded most of the greens on the other side—as far as their eyes were concerned. Behind those walls, peering high above was a tower to what they could only assume was a great castle, every inch covered in black stone.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Sirius could not contain his wonder. Bellatrix swallowed to replace the dryness that had quickly built up in her mouth. The pair of them held on to the trunk as if for dear life.

"I don't know, but I don't have a very good feeling about this place."

"Well, it is rather comforting to know that you actually do have feelings." Sirius said in a sarcastic jest.

Suddenly, Bellatrix put both her hands on his arm catching him by another great surprise.

"Sirius, let's go back! Come on, give me that Time Turner!"

"Am I correct to think that Bellatrix Black is succumbing to fear?" Sirius stared at her with amused eyes. Bellatrix didn't even flinch.

"I don't care what you think! I want to go back. Now. We don't know what these people could do when they find us, don't you understand?"

"Find who? Nobody knows who we are! We could be like…traveling merchants or whatever. Just make something up. I mean, you are the smart one."

"Merchants? Selling what? We're empty-handed, dimwit! We could be very well selling our bodies if they have to ask." Bellatrix spat and slapped the back of his head. Laughing, Sirius turned to lean back on the log to regain his composure. Bellatrix reached around his neck for the chain, but Sirius was quick to react and dodged away.

"No, no, no. Not so fast, cousin. This was your idea, wasn't it?" He was smirking now, a smirk Bellatrix had never been a recipient of. "And since you did so well to convince me that we must turn time, which I have to admit was really brilliant, I say let's finish it. I mean, I've got all—a very, very long time. With you, though…" He stopped at a loss of thought. Bellatrix closed her eyes hard, mentally cursing herself for the idea and sighed as she found herself staring back at her cousin in resignation.

"All right. All right." She said very slowly, "but if we get into any trouble at all… we're going back. All right?"

"Fine." Sirius said quickly. "Now, I spotted about three men in there. Think you could, do something to get them to get us inside?" He gave her a thoughtful smile. Bellatrix frowned and exhaled as she reached into her pocket for her wand.

"I was thinking more on the likes of…" Sirius trailed off eyeing her mischievously.

"Imperius curse." Bellatrix finished dejectedly. "Why can't you do it!"

"Because! You're-you're older! And much much much more experienced." Sirius remarked.

Bellatrix groaned, "I don't like the way you said that." Timidly pointing her wand to a man just at the shore, she whispered the curse and he immediately straightened up as though his spine had locked itself onto a plank. The other two men hadn't noticed as they were pulling in a rowboat with a rope. The cursed man spoke, unintelligible to Sirius or Bellatrix, and the two other men immediately dropped the rope and walked towards the entrance of the fortress. Its enormous doors ajar and unguarded.

"Let's go." Bellatrix instructed. Sirius stood first and they both hurried towards the tainted man. He turned to them with a rather lifeless expression on his face and led the way towards the fortress doors.

"What should we do when we get inside?" Sirius whispered. They were walking side by side behind the man. Bellatrix was silent for a while and then her eyes widened when an idea came to mind.

"Get rid of your robe. Quick. You'll need to look like my servant." She hissed quickly.

"But my wand—!"

"Give it to me. It'll fit in my pocket. Sirius, move fast!" Reluctantly, Sirius obeyed stripping his robe from around himself revealing a rather loose, white undershirt and chestnut trousers. Bellatrix took his robe and wand, waved it over the robe and shoved them both in her pocket without trouble.

"Hold it there, _ser_." The voice of another man beyond the gates made them stop in their tracks. Sirius stepped behind Bellatrix and bowed his head just as a man in thick leather armor appeared from within the gates. Sirius noticed a sword on his side. The man under the curse cleared his throat.

"She's been sent for the queen. Maid to the queen."

"Ah, the queen's maid. And him?"

"Blacksmith from the Stormlands."

The gave them both a sweeping look, nodded once then held one door of the grand gate open. Once again, wonder filled their eyes. Now they could see the black stone castle in clear view, and from where they stood they immediately recognized its facade having been accustomed to a such sight, albeit in its real form. The castle, like an armor, beheld the shape of a dragon.

 _Hi All, I realize this will be a very tricky story to pull through, but it's been on my mind for a while and I'm only too excited for the story to unfold, so any r &r's will really help me move further. Clarifications and corrections are very much welcomed. Thanks so much! :)_


	4. Rhaegar - 1

4

RT

The sun beat down on his face with a heat that he barely felt. He stood with one foot on the window sill and leaned on his side while watching the waves from such great heights that he could barely hear the splashing of the water against stone. Soon he would hear news about the newest addition to the family, and possibly his future bride.

A knock on the door broke the silence of his bedchamber and Rhaegar stepped down to walk towards the posts of his bed. "Come in."

"My lord, she's all right," a man said as he stepped in, "the queen, she's all right."

Rhaegar managed a light smile, maintaining his princely demeanor. He moved a trembling hand to grip on one of the bedposts before speaking. "And the baby?"

"A healthy baby boy." The man said with a smile, and Rhaegar replied with a nod. The door closed and Rhaegar was alone again. He sat himself down on the edge of his bed, looked out the window to a blue sky and to his surprise he smiled.

"Some wine, my lord?"

"No, thank you," Rhaegar said so pleasantly that the young woman blushed. He was tightening the straps of his sandals and she quickly moved to assist him.

"Please, my lord, let me." She was shaking as her hands replaced his. He watched her eyes and met his with tears in them.

"Iyra, don't be afraid of me. You've done me no wrong." Rhaegar assured with a hand on her shoulder. Iyra finished the last knot and looked to his hand.

"My lord, if I have found no favor in your eyes you, I can request for a substitute. If-if I do not please you…" Tears fell to her cheeks as she fought to speak. Rhaegar wiped them with one slender, long finger and caressed her face.

"I do not need a substitute. You've done well, and you are done your duty well."

"But I haven't pleased you."

"You haven't pleased me because I haven't asked, and I haven't asked because I do not desire." Rhaegar's deep purple eyes looked at her with a gentleness Iyra had never seen in any other noble who had needed her. It was only too strange that a prince was so kind. She was a beautiful woman, Rhaegar couldn't deny it, and in all the time she spent with him, the evenings she would come to serve him, he could not find it in his heart to use her.

"The king," Iyra whispered, "the king demands that I do my duty and I haven't done it. He'll—"

"He will not hurt you, Iyra. He sent you to me because he found you the best at your duty. I can not say that I am like my father. One day, maybe, but not today." Rhaegar said it with a hint of displeasure. For the first time that morning Iyra smiled.

"You're young, my lord. Young, but wise."

Rhaegar patted her hand in gratitude and she stood, bowed and silently left the room. He followed soon after leaving his bedchamber for the first time since the birth of his new brother. He made his way to the Great Hall and was greeted by a member of his father's small council.

"Prince Rhaegar, it's good to finally see you."

"Varys, I would like to think the same. I suspect you're here on my father's orders."

"As much as it is my duty, my prince. It bodes well for the king that any and all information about his family comes straight from me." Varys said smiling all the while. Rhaegar gave him a deep look. Varys considered a tinge of doubt in his eyes.

"He will not be pleased." Rhaegar finally said.

"Ah yes, well, indeed he was expecting a princess, but as it happens he also finds solace in another son. The king hopes for nothing more than healthy children, my lord."

Rhaegar chuckled. "That is a better thought to linger on. I think I must see my mother now."

He walked away, leaving the Great Hall with Varys looking after him.

The castle was not much to get lost in. There were only a number of notable locations within its solid walls and not far outside was where hundreds of the king's men and a number of laborers worked close by. Dragonstone was a lone island with many of its secrets hidden for thousands of years by the Targaryen bloodline. Rhaegar was one of the few to care about the details. Being an avid reader, he was sure he knew Dragonstone more than his father and mother ever did. Just so, he arrived faster than expected through a secret passage that led just outside his mother's bedchambers. From there he could hear the cries of the newborn.

He knocked and the door was answered by a handmaiden. She bowed as she made way for him to enter, closing the door after him with care.

"Mother, is this a bad time?"

Queen Rhaella was holding the baby in her arms when Rhaegar stepped in to see her. When she saw her first born, her lips spread into a smile.

"No, my son, come and see your brother."

The baby writhing in her arms was wrapped in a fine, blue cloth and Rhaegar saw how his eyes were a brighter shade of purple and the tiny hair on his head just as silvery blonde as his.

"His name is Viserys. Isn't he beautiful?"

"He looks like you." Rhaegar said softly, chuckling. At that moment, they heard the door creak open and two guards walked in positioning themselves at the corners of the room. The handmaid watched them warily.

"What are you doing here? This is the queen's chambers." Rhaegar's voice rose in indignation. Queen Rhaella put a hand on his arm and he turned to look at her. Her eyes were teary, pleading.

"I demand you leave." Rhaegar turned to look at them.

"The king commands them to keep watch on the prince." Queen Rhaella whispered only for Rhaegar to hear. Rhaegar noticed the intricacies of their armor with the Targaryen emblem on their golden breastplates.

"Men of the Kingsguard to protect a baby inside his mother's chambers," Rhaegar muttered in disbelief. "That is why Varys is here."

"He does what he is commanded."

"And what is commanded of me?" Rhaegar walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. The baby continued to writhe and was taken by the handmaid as she was beckoned.

"You're a prince, my son. Your duty is to the seven kingdoms when it is your turn to reign."

"Would it be ill of me to wish it sooner?" Rhaegar looked upon the face of his mother. It was like looking at a mirror as they shared the exact same appearance, the classic Targaryen features. Rhaella refused to respond turning to look at the two Kingsguard then back at her son and he knew, just by the plastered look of feigned joy on her pale face, that her thoughts were close to him. Resigned, Rhaegar stood and kissed her mother on her head.

"I will make things better for us when my time comes." He whispered before leaving the room in a hurry.

Varys met him just outside the doors, surprised crossed his face. "My prince,"

Rhaegar gave him a fleeting look before disappearing to the next hallway.


	5. Sirius & Bellatrix - 4

4

S&B

"Have you considered the possibility that we may get killed?"

Sirius lifted a hand lowly to stop her from speaking. They were still following the man under the Imperius curse and he was now leading him through a pathway through an alleyway of blacksmiths.

"Where is he taking us?" Sirius whispered. No one seemed to notice them as they walked through which was what they had hoped.

"Somewhere safe for us."

"And where exactly is that?"

Bellatrix shrugged just before the man made a turn into a small corner. They followed and the noise of the alleyway grew further and further behind them.

"Oi, where are you taking us?" Sirius partically shouted. At that moment, the man stopped before a wooden door. He knocked three times and then walked away.

"What are you doing?" Sirius whirled around at Bellatrix with a panicked look.

"I don't want him remembering where he left us. Just keep your voice down!" Bellatrix hissed. Just then, the door opened and the shadow of a man appeared through the gap between the door and the alleyway. Sirius flashed an awkward smile while Bellatrix's eyes widened.

"We, uh," Sirius cleared his throat, "my good sir, we are—!"

"I'm a witch and he's a wizard." Bellatrix blurted, "we got lost and we need help immediately."

The shadow snorted and then widened the door. "Get in. Bunch of idiots."

He shut the door so fast Bellatrix's skirt nearly ripped as it got caught in the wood. The man, they found, was heavily hooded and wrapped in thick cloth that they could barely see any skin of him except his hands.

"Do you have any idea what would have happened if anyone else found you?"

"Honestly, sir, we have no idea where we are." Sirius said with a sigh sitting himself on a stool.

"Don't call me sir, I'm not a sir. How'd you get here anyway?"

Bellatrix busied herself by looking around while Sirius started telling him their travels in complete detail. The small room had barely any light in from outside, it was as though done intentionally. The walls were made of brick and stone, and the furnishings looked handmade but with exceptional detail and accuracy.

"Hold on, now. We just told you what we are. Aren't you…" Sirius trailed off, confused.

"Magic is not uncommon to Westeros. Extremely rare, but not uncommon." The man said and waved his hand. As if in response to his gesture, three cups and a plate of bread flew to the common table in the middle of the room followed by a bottle of drink that poured itself on each cup just to the brim. Sirius quickly helped himself to the bread, but Bellatrix ignored it and kept her eyes on the man.

"So, there is magic. Magic exists here in Westeros." She said the name slowly, like finding it a strange word to say.

"Of course magic exists here," The man chuckled, "how do you think it reached all the way to your time?"

"And those people, out there, are they? Do they know what you are?" Bellatrix continued, Sirius' chewing loud in the background.

"Some, I suppose. Many of those who knew what I am had already left. They crossed the great sea to Blackwater Bay. They've been moved by the king as he saw fit to protect himself with the power we hold."

"So, you're like warriors?" Sirius managed to ask through a full mouth.

"No, we're not warriors, and we don't call ourselves wizards either. Out there we're known as alchemists, apprentices, or acolytes to the Alchemists' Guild."

"And you're one of them." Bellatrix said.

"I was," he looked at her through the tunic around his face, "through time we started go grow smaller and smaller, weaker in comparison to none magic folk. The king kept his best ones close, but I chose to stay."

"Why? I mean, if the king's on your side, why look the other way?" Bellatrix was listening so intently now that she hadn't notice Sirius take the last loaf of bread.

"The king's taken a fondness to fire. While its only natural of their lineage, I believe he has other intentions. Intentions I choose to distance myself with."

"Yeah, what's with all the dragon obsession?" Sirius mumbled, "it's everywhere! The bloody castle's in the shape of a dragon."

The man removed the cloak from around his head revealing greying hair on a rather wrinkled face. He smirked and drank from his cup.

"The Targaryen's are known for their Dragons. Some say their ancestors were born from dragons, and some also say that the blood of dragons run through their veins. King Aerys Targaryen hasn't been seen riding a dragon, not that dragons have been seen in this time anymore, but he might very well be one for his love of fire."

Sirius' gaping look made him laugh.

"I believe we've just sent ourselves way too far, cousin." Sirius said softly, glancing up at his cousin with a hint of fear that Bellatrix heard in his voice.

"What is your name, anyway?" Bellatrix looked on the man with her chin up. The old man took a moment to reply, but when he did, a Bellatrix and Sirius exchanged looks of wonder.

"To many I'm known simply as Amos, but my birth name is Erasmus Peverell."


	6. Rhaegar - 2

6

RT

Rhaegar's fingers moving fluidly on his harp strings could create music that many deem are unlike any other. Those who were in audience to him claim there was no comparison to the melodies of the prince, and it was impossible to remember that he was his father's son by such contrasting personalities. The king was harsh, distant and cold, whereas the prince found joy in communicating to the public and sharing his gifts with them. The queen knew one day Rhaegar would be the called 'Rhaegar the Loved.'

Today was one of those days Rhaegar spent with an audience. He sat over the castle walls, feet dangling over the edge with a harp on his lap. Unlike the Red Keep, Dragonstone housed more workers than commoners, but there was never a lack of women who swooned over him. After each song, he'd smile and bow his head sweep his indigo eyes through the crowd then start another melody. He had started familiarizing their faces each time he played, making sure he connected with them through his music and always beside him were his two squires, Richard and Myles, who were witnesses to the prince's congeniality.

When the prince had finished his song for the day, he would spend time with children who listened at his feet. Teaching them tricks or telling them stories most from the books he buried himself in when he wasn't in music.

"My lord, it is almost the hour of practice," Richard said beside him. Rhaegar looked up to the sky, assessing the hour of the day, and sighed. He ruffled the hair of the child on his lap and set him down gently. The remaining audiences thanked him before leaving and Rhaegar watched them go with a lightness in his heart.

"Myles, go and prepare my sword and mail. I will be there shortly." Rhaegar instructed. The squire bowed and left leaving Richard behind with the prince.

"One day, Richard, we'll have our own to raise and train, and they'll fight our battles for us. The wheel turns and turns."

"As expected, my prince."

"And I wonder when that should come to an end." The prince swept the golden strands from his face before turning to lead the way back into the castle.

He was a skilled fighter for his age thought it wasn't his favored pastime. In the Red Keep he regularly trained with Ser Barristan Selmy, or Barristan the Bold, and as a result of these frequent jousts, the prince greatly excelled.

"You need to strengthen your stance," Rhaegar instructed Myles, "from here I can tell which side to defeat you. Never let your enemies identify your weaknesses."

The clang of steel on steel echoed throughout the dance pit. Surrounding them were a number of swordsmen awaiting turns to battle with the prince.

Myles fell to the ground on one knee when Rhaegar caught him off guard and landed his blade just to the nape of his neck. Rhaegar smiled, "see what I mean."

The next swordsman came from Rhaegar's side and the sound of steel on steel began again. Within the hour Rhaegar disarmed all of them.

"Tell me, Richard, are these men supposed to protect me?" Rhaegar helped the last one up with a hand when Richard approached him to retrieve his sword.

"My lord, these young men have been training for a fortnight. I hope it is not because you are the prince that they let you win."

"Now that would be a great disappointment as they will face braver, far better warriors on the battlefield."

"You are much too humble, my prince. It is said your skills are not far from Barristan the Bold."

"Not far, but not close enough as I have yet to fight against a Dornish or a Dothraki warrior." Rhaegar said chuckling while Myles helped him out of his rubber armor before stepping out of the dancing pit. "See you on the morrow, friends."

"The Dornish ways are not far from our own while the Dothraki come from a new level of savage." Richard said following close behind Rhaegar.

"I should like to meet them one day. Maybe I could learn a few tricks."

"Perhaps when you become king, my lord. They say the great sea that separates us is just as fierce as the inhabitants of Essos and I think you are too decent to learn from their kind."

"Ah, Richard. The greatest loss is in denying ourselves the chance to learn from our _enemies_."

"Learning from our enemies lie in the hands of the Master of Whisperer's, my lord, which is why you have them in your council."

"My father's council."

"With respect, my lord, I still think your rightful place is in that council."

"He has his reasons for which to prefer that I take none of my place in that council, Richard. Frankly it pleases me more to stay here where I am close to my mother." Rhaegar stopped by the bailey overlooking the castle and the city streets and rested his arms to lean forward and look down. "Speaking of the council, is Varys still here?"

"I believe he sails for King's Landing in two moons."

"Good. I need to speak to him on the morrow. When he tells my father about the birth of my new brother, I'm sure arrangements will be made for me."

"On the matter of..?" Richard said cocking his head to one side. Rhaegar turned to lean back against the bailey and crossed his arms.

"My betrothal. It will happen soon enough and sooner than I had hoped." Rhaegar said with a sigh.

"I hear Lord Tywin's daughter is a rare beauty." Richard leaned forward as he said this. Rhaegar chuckled and put his hands behind him. "Yes, those gossips have made their way to the Red Keep not so long ago. Her golden hair and green eyes."

"Ser Jamie is her replicate and he is said to turn the heads of many women."

"Yes, but he will never sire children. A pity I have to admit as he is very skilled with the sword."

"You needn't worry him, my lord, he fights for you."

Rhaegar gave Richard a piercing look. "I'm not worried. He fights for my father while he sits on the Iron Throne, and one day he will fight by my side."

Rhaegar repositioned himself again this time gazing over the crowd walking below. His mind still lingered on the idea of the young lady Lannister when his thoughts met his sight focusing on a woman walking below. She wore a rather curious look on her face framed by tangles of dark hair. Rhaegar had almost familiarized every face in the city, but this one, he thought, this one he was certain he had never seen.


End file.
